Unexpected Turns
by The Ocean Nymph
Summary: Tsunade sends Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura on a secret mission. They must deliver a package to a mysterious person. Sent with only a place to go, they stumble into a weird mansion, and then after that more weird things start to happen....FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Turns  
Chapter 1 - Mission Delevery

I have been reading many fanfics lately so I finally decided to take a crack at it! I spell checked it a couple times and read threw it to be sure everything was flowing good, but if I missed a word or some grammar(I hate grammar so I wont be surprised if I missed some there) Hmm Also if the personality's, or stuff are off oops, its humorists soooo not everything is going to be perfect.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.. I wish I did... boohoo!  
Okay This story doesn't take place in the anime timeline, its just kinda out there.. lol.

Intro: Tsunade-sama sends Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura on a secret mission. They must deliver a package to a mysterious person. Sent with only a place to go, they stumble into a weird mansion, and then after that more weird things start to happen...

Chapter 1:

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto called bored. "How far are we from our destination?" The youth sighed. He had missed getting his ramen that was promised for doing a well job on the last mission. "I wanna get this over with so I can get a nice giant bole of RAMEN!" Naruto giggled, in anticipation.

"Well.." Hinata whispered "Were not to far Naruto-kun" She blushed, even though she's been around the young shinobi more and more, the Hyuuga maiden still couldn't help but blush at Naruto's excitement. _/Naruto-kun.. Your so excited/_

"Really! Ahahaha that's great! Hey maybe we can all have ramen when were done! Nothings Better then having ramen with friends. I think ramen should be our official pastime... ramen... is.." The overactive ninja continued his ranting about how wondrous ramen is. Sakura seemed a little uneasy.

"Oh Sakura-chan" Hinata spoke up softly, leaving Naruto to talk to himself. "Are you well?"

Sakura smiled largely, "Y-yeah, its just this woods are a little creepy.. do you see anything?" It wasn't like Sakura to get freaked out over a little woods.

"Umm" The Hyuuga maiden formed the seals, "Byakugan... No everything's clear, Sakura-chan"

The thick tree's were starting to thin out, showing the bright blue sky above, clouds floating around like nothing else mattered. The smell of newly blooming flowers was become stronger. "Hmm, Okay. Hey Naruto" Sakura called interrupting his wondrous ramen speech.

"Huh, uh what's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking over, not paying attention. Sakura snickered.

Hinata was the one who spoke up, "Naruto-kun, Watch out for that tree!" She didn't even realize she yelled out, which was not like the young shinobi.

"Huh?" Naruto was startled, and then running into a tree, made things worse, "you planned this didn't you Sakura-chan.." Naruto gasped unhappily.

"It wasn't planned" Sakura stuck her tongue out. "It just kinda.. happened, you should have been watching where you were going.." Sakura sighed. "Well onto what's important-"

"And I'm not!" Naruto whined. Sakura gave him the 'I'm going to kill you, if you say anything more you're losing your head' look, "I'm-I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Hinata giggled.

"Well now that I've got your attention, we're almost there.." Sakura noted.

"R-really? Yay! We're halfway there!" Naruto cheered. "Then we can have... RAMEN!" He giggled.

"Well don't get to excited..." Sakura sighed shaking her head.

_/INNER SAKURA: "Oh Yeah we get Ramen! Cha!"/_

"Hmm I sense a strange aura coming up..." Hinata said softly, reactivating her Byakugan. "It doesn't look like its to big of a threat though.."

"Okay lets keep our guard up anyway.. That means you Naruto.." Sakura said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah! I got it." The overactive ninja went ahead of them a little. "I'll go check it out" He stated.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispered.

"Sure, what is if Hinata-chan?" Sakura smiled, a new friendship blossoming.

"Is it safe to let Naruto-kun go on his own?" She asked blushing a little. The Hyuuga maiden couldn't help but blush.

Sakura smiled, "He's going to be fine, Hinata-chan, don't worry" Sakura increased her speed slightly. Hinata followed the same.

"WHOA!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. Sakura gasped and quickened her speed to get there faster incase it was enemy attack. Hinata flinched at the sound of Naruto's 'Whoa' _/Oh Naruto-kun! Please be okay/_

They saw Naruto in the distance and...

That's it for chapter 1! Ahahaha I hope you like it :P  
Next chapter in a week or so!


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Turns  
Chapter 2 - A Weird House

Well how'd you like the last one? Nice cliffhanger huh? Well onto the disclaimer stuff..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have, never will. Sadly though...

Okay well if I got anything wrong, personality's, words anything then oops... and get over it, not everyone's perfect :P

Chapter 2:

Recap:  
Sakura smiled, "He's going to be fine, Hinata-chan, don't worry" Sakura increased her speed slightly. Hinata followed the same.

"WHOA!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. Sakura gasped and quickened her speed to get there faster incase it was enemy attack. Hinata flinched at the sound of Naruto's 'Whoa' _/Oh Naruto-kun! Please be okay/ _

They saw Naruto in the distance and...

...he was laughing. Hinata sighed thankfully, but Sakura was singing a different tune. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled running up landing a punch in the back of Naruto's head sending him flying into, yep you got it, another tree.

"Owww.. What was that for Sakura-chan?" Naruto got up slowly rubbing the large bump formed from Sakura's hit. "And why are trees out to get me!" He wined.

"A-are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quickly.

"Y-yeah of course. I'm fine Hinata! Dontcha worry!" Naruto gave Hinata his officially unofficial grins, walking over but avoiding Sakura. "So where's this mansion?" He looked around. All there was were fields of never ending fields of flowers. On many and all kinds, each giving off a distinctive smell.

"Oh these flowers are really pretty," Hinata smiled bending down to pick one, she brought it over to the two. "And it smells really nice" Hinata smiled, blushing slightly.

Sakura smiled, "It is nice, Hinata-chan, this place is nice. Do you like flowers Hinata-chan? Naruto?" The newly becoming Healing nin ((Meh: Yes even if this isn't following the anime plot at all, idc :P)) asked the two. Hinata gave a small nod and looked at Naruto.

"Hmm.. Flowers are okay." Naruto said softly. "Now lets find that mansion!" he smiled.

Hinata looked around. "There's something fishy around here, like something's watching us" The Hyuuga maiden activated her Byakugan and looked. A small gasp escaped her lips. "The flowers have chakra flowing threw them, and the.. the mansion is hidden, but its right in front of us.." Hinata took some steps ahead. "And here's the flower that is causing this effect." Hinata bent down and plucked it. The flower disintegrated, and the field of flowers disappeared.

Under the illusion was nothing but a handful of dead trees no grass and a creepy mansion. Naruto looked and turned "D-d-d-do-do we ha-h-have t-to deliv-ver it!" He whined.

"Oh course, duh Naruto..." Sakura sighed. "Thanks Hinata-chan." She looked back Naruto was walking the opposite way "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled running after grabbing he back of his collar and dragging him.

"I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Naruto was yelling.

Hinata giggled "That's what my Byakugan is good for" Hinata smiled, glad she was useful_. /Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll protect you/ _

"Lets go Naruto.." Sakura continued to drag Naruto. Who was starting to talk about how he hated ghosts. "We just have to deliver this and leave! Not to hard"

The came up to the large doors. Hinata knocked "Hello? Were here to deliver a package" Hinata took her bag off her back and pulled out a wrapped box. "Hello?" She knocked again. It opened with out a sound. Hinata took a few uneasy steps in.

Naruto obviously didn't want to enter, but Sakura was already dragging him in after her. "H-hey Sakura-chan! Why do we have to go in!" He asked.

"Aren't you a shinobi, baka!" Sakura sighed.((Meh: 'Baka' means idiot or fool in jap. that's if ya didn't know :P)) She let him go and took a few steps "Hello?" She called, no one. "Okay well if no comes we'll just leave it on this table.." Sakura walked over to Hinata, holding her hands out so Hinata can place it in her hands. Sakura placed the box on the table and the following moments were hard to believe.

The Floor broke away, Hinata was the first to fall, giving out a unexpected scream "Hinata-chan! Hinata!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Naruto ran to the whole,end before reaching the place she fell threw the boards gave away under Naruto then Sakura. Plunging them into darkness, With them came the table and the package...

Duh Duh Duh! That's the end, I hope you like this chapter! I luffy Cliffhangers! well stay tuned for the next chapter it should be out within 2 weeks. Thats also if I get a few reviews, even 1(even if its bad, though I'd like more then one. I you can read this then you can take 3 mins to leave me a small review or anything!) will make me put chap. 3 up! Well I'm off to a long camping trip with my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Turns

Chapter 3 - Chapter Title

Sorry it took so long.. No one left anything, but I'll put the next chapter... But not another one untill someone lives a reveiw! Now on to the stupid disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Not mine... not anyone's here... too bad 'eh?

Now where did I leave off? Oh yes they were falling! On with the chapter!

The Floor broke away, Hinata was the first to fall, giving out a unexpected scream "Hinata-chan! Hinata!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Naruto ran to the whole,end before reaching the place she fell threw the boards gave away under Naruto then Sakura. Plunging them into darkness, With them came the table and the package...

Hinata's eye's opened partly then the rest. She was siting up mostly, her back against a.. tree, and something warm was in her lap. The looked down and even though it was still pick black she recognized the spiky blond hair. "N-Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed, but then remembered what happened, "Where are we?" She looked around but didn't stand, fearing she'd wake the adorable sleeping Naruto.

She leaned her head back and yawned, still tired, a strange noise in the background kept her awake for a little. But she was asleep in no time. The noise she heard was honking and engines on a paved street.

/Meanwhile/

"Shizune!" Tsunade called, scraching things on scrolls, nervously.

"Ah yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune came running in, Ton-Ton held tightly in her arms. "Do you need anything?"

"That package that Naruto and the others had to deliver... Were was it going?" Tsunade asked looking up from her work.

"In this general area," Shizune pointed to an area on the map. "They were delivering it to a kinda tricky client.." She paused "why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no, no!" Tsunade laughed. "I was just making sure it was west, and not east!"

"Oh course, Tsunade-sama, but do you mind me asking, what's east?"

"East.. well no ninja returns if they go east! But no worry's, as long as Sakura had the map everything should be fine!"

Light peeked over the horizon, waking Naruto up first. He sat up looking at the sleeping Hyuuga maiden. He took a few steps looking around. It was really loud, "Where could we be?" He asked. "Grass?.." His hole body twitched "B--bathroom!" He ran around looking for a good place to relive himself. Standing behind a tree he relived himself.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. Naruto turned his head, Sakura was stampeding towards him. "S-s-Sakura-chan w-wait!" She hit him in the head sending him flying into the tree Hinata was sleeping under. "Naruto! That is so discussing! Why not go somewhere else!"

Hinata woke suddenly looking up scrambling out of the way as something fell form Naruto. "Whaa, Sakura-chan... I didn't mean it..." He fell out hitting his head on the ground.

As the sun rose it was easier to see. People in weird clothing were walking there dogs and some were running around playing games with sticks and white balls. Hinata was the first to speak up "W-where do you think we are.." She whispered.

"Hmm.." Naruto's stomach growled. "Ahh I'm hungry... I wonder what we can eat here?" He ran up to a little old lady feeding pigeons. "Hey Granny!" He called "what are you feeding to them birds... can I have some!"

Hinata watched as Sakura stomped over graving Naruto by the collar and pulled him away from the freaked out lady "I'm sorry please forgive him!" She said with a freaked out friends laugh. "Naruto, stop bringing attention to us!" She yelled.

"Okay okay!" Naruto sat down, "How about we look at the map?" Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it. "Granny Tsunade said to go west..." He followed the path west. Hinata gasped "huh? What's wrong Hinata?"

"T-t-the map... it's... it's..." Hinata couldnt say it.

"Its upside down... NARUTO!" Sakura kicked Naruto, "You baka! Why didn't you learn how to read maps!"

"Sakura-chan! Why are you so violent?" Naruto asked rubbing the bump. "It was an accident.." His stomach growled again "I need food..." He mumbled.

"I'll look for something" Hinata volunteered.

"Okay, be careful Hinata-chan" Sakura said softly siting down.

Hinata nodded and looked around. "Hmm," she smelt something formulary, hotdog's. Seeing the cart she ran over "Umm excuse me sir, I'd like 3 hotdog's please" She held out money,

The teenager took the money and looker at it "Heh, sorry kid, but we don't accept money like this, but I'll let you have them this time" He returned the money.

Hinata smiled "Why thank you" She bowed and ran off not looking both ways across the paved street. A honking sound caused her to look over.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled rushing in graving her free hand and yanked her out of the cars way.

"Damn kids! Stay out of the road!" The car driver yelled as he passed.

"W-what was that monster?" Sakura asked softly.

"I don't know.." Naruto sighed. "It smells terrible here.. Are you okay Hinata?"

"O-of course, thank you.. thank you Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed "H-heres a hot dog" She held it out.

"Ahh thank you Hinata!" He took it and ate half of it in two bits. "hey Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice was muffled by the food he was chewing. "any idea where we are?"

"I'll ask" She walked over to a older lady. "Umm Excuse me miss" She said smiling. "May I ask you what town this is and where it is on this map?" She help out the scroll.

The lady laughed, "Oh how fun life is as a child, this is New York City dear, and I don't understand your map. Have a wonderful day"

"Thank you miss" She looked over "What's a New York City?" she asked softly.

Hinata shrugged and Naruto sighed. "I thought you'd know!" He yelled.

"Hmm well no use waiting here lets explore!" Sakura smiled...

Not too big of a cliff hanger but what'll happen next! I sure don't know untill I write it! Ahahahaha! Expect the next chapter in about a week! ONLY if I have at least 1 review!


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Turns Chapter 4

Yay-ness! Someone reviewed :D That makes me so happy that I feel like writing! Thank you For reviewing!

Well onto important things.. Updates will be every week or so, and check my bio for updates of when the next chapter comes, Now onto the disclaimer-ness...

Disclaimer: Not mine, bla bla bla

------------------

Last chapter:

"Thank you miss" She looked over "What's a New York City?" she asked softly.

Hinata shrugged and Naruto sighed. "I thought you'd know!" He yelled.

"Hmm well no use waiting here lets explore!" Sakura smiled...

..."Yeah" Naruto agreed excitedly, "Who knows what we'll find!" He smiled largely and started walking proudly in some random direction.

"Uh.. Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered softly. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Errrm..." Naruto turned around rubbing the back of his head embarrassed "Not really... I was just going with my.." He thought for a minuet "my.. Instinct! Yeah!" He smiled again.

"It was your directional sense that got us into this mess in the first place!" Sakura yelled angrily. "Let me lead the way," she pushed past Naruto in a huff.

_/Inner Sakura: "No way we'll get even more lost now! Cha!"/_

"Fine.." Naruto whined. "B-but it wasn't my fault we got lost, Sakura-chan.."

Hinata couldn't help but smile, "Maybe we should get a map for this place?" She offered.

Sakura nodded, her hands behind her back as she walked tall and happy. "And then we can find the way out of this place and back to the village."

"One problem" Hinata realized, "When I was getting food, the guy said our money was unusable.." She sighed. "What now?"

Naruto got into his 'thinking' walk "Hmm, maybe.. no.. How about.. no.." He shook his head. "We can.. get RAMEN!" He smiled, as if he made a funny joke. Hinata giggled lightly, Sakura on the other hand..

"Naruto! Baka!" She yelled hitting him on the head. "This isn't time to joke around!" she crossed her arms and shook her head. "Seriously Naruto.. this isn't time to joke.. Maybe we can exchange the money or something.."

Hinata nodded "that could work.." She said softly. "But where?" She asked.

"Not sure, and don't say anything Naruto" Sakura warned. "I'll ask someone, Hinata-chan, watch Naruto for me" She smiled.

"O-okay" Hinata smiled back. "We'll just wait here"

"Oy, Sakura take this" Naruto pulled out his famous... Froggy purse thingy! It was again filled to the top. "If you can find somewhere to get money with some of mine" He smiled.

Hinata felt bad that she didn't put any money in, "Here" She also produced a identical smaller Froggy purse wallet, that was blue, blushing lightly.

"Oy! that looks like mine!" Naruto smiled showing his to her's. "They can be friends!" he laughed.

Hinata blushed harder, she only got the blue Froggy wallet because she saw Naruto's. "Y-yeah" She said softly looking at the ground.

Sakura smiled "Okay, if I find a place I'll only use enough to get us threw for a little" She took the two Froggys and smiled "See you in a little bit"

-------------

Sakura walked the busy streets of New York City. People bumped into her and didn't even stop to say sorry, that annoyed her. "I swear the next person to bump into me is going to pay for it.." she mumbled under her breath.

A teenage boy bushed past her. Sakura stopped angrily looking around "Where'd he go.." She felt her pocket the money gone. Her eyes filled with fire. "He's... Going... to... PAY!" She yelled loudly people stopped to look at her strangely. She looked around catching the blue of Hinata's wallet.

The teenager laughed "Easy money.." He opened it and frowned "What's this crap?" He sighed looking up, jumping back. "Hey girl, you scared me. What do you want?" He smirked.

She balled a fist, "Give me back my money!" She yelled ready to sock him hard in the jaw.

He laughed, "Ooo are you going to hit me?" He taunted.

Sakura brought her fist back and hit him as an adult man would hit sending him flying, the wallets dropping out of his hand. "Pshh, let that be a lesson to you" She said turning around.

_/Inner Sakura: "Cha! Stupid boy, If you were a ninja I would have hit you 10 times harder! Cha"/_

She stopped at a convenience store that had a sign saying 'Will exchange money' She smiled "This must be the place!" She strolled in the annoying bell people but on doors to sound some one walked in rang. "Excuse my sir" She walked up to the counter.

"You're to young for beer okay? Now leave" He said all grouchy.

"that's not it sir, I need to exchange this money" She said putting some on the table.

"Hmm" He looked at it, picking up all the bills and the coins, he made up his mind. "$100, that's what its worth" He said.

"Okay" She smiled, "That's fine"

"What's a girl like you have with this kinda money?" He asked taking the money out, "Steal it?"

"Oh no, my friends asked me to exchange it" She said politely.

"Fine" He shook his hand handing her the bills, "Don't spend it all at once" he laughed.

------------------------

"It sure is taking her a while" Naruto sighed of boredom. "Come on Hinata lets go look at some things" he smiled.

"Sakura-chan said we should wait.." Hinata said softly.

"But she's taking forever.." Naruto took a few steps "Lets look around" He spotted a huge playground with a bunch of kids playing on it. "Oh! Lets go over there" He smiled starting to run.

"O-okay" Hinata couldn't say no to him again. She followed him quickly.

They had to jump the fence to get to the playground. Naruto smiled "This looks interesting.." He started, then froze "I... sense... danger" he gulped.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled "I told you to wait!" She thumped him on the head again.

"Hey! No hitting!" An adult lady ran up.

"Y-yeah Sakura-chan! No hitting" Naruto gave her his puppy-dog face.

Sakura frowned. "Okay miss" She said softly acting kindly. "I wont" When she turned and left, Sakura couldn't help but hit Naruto again. "I told you to wait!" She hissed.

"But you were taking to long.. and I got bored and.." A loud bell rang and the kids started towards a large building. "Hmm I wonder where there going.."

The lady from before called to them "Hurry in kids!"

"I think we should follow for now.." Hinata observed.

"Yeah, come on" Sakura walked towards the doors leading inside. There were more kids in the building carrying books and rushing off to rooms. "Where... are... we?" she whispered.

"Hmm lets go this way" Naruto said "I have a good feeling about it" He said softly not wanting to scare the strange people walking quickly.

"Okay.." Sakura agreed this time. They walked lowly down the hall until they found the main area where people sat at a desk, "This must be the central control area.." Sakura whispered.

"Okay" Naruto gulped. "Lets go in" They crept in silently like ninjas(duh) and stood at the main desk "Excuse me?" Naruto called spooking the lady behind the desk.

"Ah... are you kids lost? Cant find your class? You look new.." The said softly observing they clothing. "Is today 'dress up funny' day?" She laughed.

"ah no, where are we?" Naruto asked bluntly.

The lady looked astonished. "Why, this is School my dears" She laughed...

-------------------------

Duh duh duh da! School! Oh my oh mi! What now? I don't know! Wait till next week to read the next chapter! Oh and PS I don't know what the money would equal I guessed...okay? Okay!


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Turns

Chapter 5

Yay! I'm sooo happy! Not much to say really, enjoy the next chapter. Obviously schools aren't like this.. but I don't care.. lol

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned it... but alas I dot..

--------------------

Last chapter:

"Ah... are you kids lost? Cant find your class? You look new.." The said softly observing they clothing. "Is today 'dress up funny' day?" She laughed.

"ah no, where are we?" Naruto asked bluntly.

The lady looked astonished. "Why, this is School my dears" She laughed...

..."School!" Naruto yelled extremely loud. Sakura frowned, Hinata had a look of surprise.

"Yes.." The lady behind the desk rubbed her one ear. "School, you know the place your parents force you to go" The lady tried to make a joke, no one laughed. She cleared her throat. "Well give me your names and I'll tell you where to go" She smiled.

"But-" Naruto started to argue before Sakura elbowed him. "My names Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura said softly

"M-mines Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata said softly.

"And I'm..." Naruto added a long dramatic pause. "Uzumaki Naruto!" He laughed.

The lady blinked at them. "Uhh, can you spell them for me?" She asked embarrassed. They each in turn spelt there names slowly. "They don't sound English.." The lady observed.

"We're-" Naruto started again, like an idiot, before Sakura again elbowed him. "Oww.. Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Just let me do the taking Naruto!" Sakura said under her breath. "We're part of this... exchange program you see." Sakura started sweetly. "So we may not be in your data-base. We just got here on a plane you see."

"Hmm okay, how old are you all?" The lady asked.

"13 ma'am, all of are 13" Sakura announced. "I was told that all of us are to stay together because we came from another country."

_/Inner Sakura: Cha! I bluffed our way threw this/_

"Okay" She pulled out a slip of paper with a number and a name on it. "This is Mr. Oliver's room" She said softly. "Enjoy your day"

"Thanks!" Naruto turned happily.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled sweetly turning and whacking Naruto angrily.

"Whaa! What was that for Sakura-chan!" Naruto whimpered.

Hinata smiled at the blond fool. "Thank you very much" She bowed slightly to her and turned after her friends.

---------------------------

Meanwhile...

Tsunade paced threw her office. "It shouldn't have taken them so long..." She whispered.

"Tsunade-sama! Please calm down there fine!" Shizune said quickly holding Ton-ton in her arms, he made a noise and squirmed out of her arms walking off.

"But they should be back!" She said softly shaking her head. "They must have went the wrong way..."

"You mean.." Shizune gasped.

"Yes... Get together a small group of ninja, we're going to go look for them!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh course Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran out in search of free ninja.

--------------------------

Sakura walked slowly down the hall, "Hmm its right over here.." She exclaimed stopping at the door. "Is this a good idea?" She asked.

"Sure why now!" Naruto exclaimed. "Lets go lets go!" He seemed to excited.

"My Byakugan hasn't picked up any chakra at all.." Hinata said softly. "So I think we're safe.."

Naruto knocked hard, "Come in!" A voice said.

Naruto walked in quickly looking at the people, "Hello everyone.. I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled happily.

Sakura strolled in slowly after him smiling, and Hinata stood behind them no looking at the crowd.

The kids just stared at them like they were freaks. Then one kid laughed. "What a bunch of freak shows!" He laughed.

Naruto frowned, "I'm no freak!" He yelled back.

Sakura glared at Naruto, "Naruto!" She yelled angrily.

_/Inner Sakura: Who are you calling a freak! Cha/_

Hinata looked up at Naruto slowly.

Mr. Oliver looked shocked at the outbursts. "Um, you are the new students right? Give the class your names"

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto smiled proudly.

"My names Sakura" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Hinata gulped nervously, "H-hinata.." She whispered.

It wasn't long till a loud bell rang. Naruto was on the defense looking around ready to attack. Sakura and Hinata also looked out for any danger, Hinata instantly activating her Byakugan.

"Hey freaks!" The boy yelled. "It was the bell. We're going to gym now" He laughed walking out the door.

Naruto sighed relieved "I thought it was something worse.." Naruto walked normal.

"Gym... I wonder what we'll be doing" Sakura wondered out loud.

-------------------------

"Okay kids! Today we are playing... Dodge Ball!" The lady gym teacher yelled. "I believe we all know the rules, okay? Okay! Get ready to play!" She backed away. The gym was divided in half, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were all on the same team. A large amount of rubber half deflated balls were scattered around. The gym teacher blew her whistle.

"What are we suppose to do?" Naruto asked watching everyone starting to run throwing the stupid balls at each other.

"I think were suppose to hit them..." Sakura observed.

"Okay I can do better!" Naruto ran up graving a ball forming a sign "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" four more Naruto's appeared surprising the other team. "Attack!" THey all yelled all together. Balls flew at the other team.

Sakura was just as violent, throwing ball after ball at the other team. Hinata was being more resourceful not wanting to hurt the people and using her chakra to deflect the ball away.

It didn't take long for them all to knock out the other team. "We won we won!" Naruto cheered smiling.

----------------------------

The school day ended soon and they were aloud to leave. "That was sweet!" Naruto laughed haply.

"I just wanna go home.." Sakura sighed.

Hinata nodded. "I didn't think I'd get so homesick.. I mean I've been away form home longer then this but I have no idea where we are.." She said softly.

"Hmm.. Lets check in here.." They stopped at a local game shop.

"Fine.." Sakura sighed "But not for long okay? We'll wait here."

"Fine fine!" Naruto walked in. It wasn't long until Naruto was running out. "Run!" He yelled.

"Why?" Sakura asked looking back gasping. Little 10 year olds were after Naruto. "What you do!" SHe yelled.

"I.. I don't know!" Naruto yelled as he ran. "All I know is I walked in, some little kids were all like 'oh your Naruto! From Naruto! And your on Toonami at 9:00! Oh My Gosh!' And then I ran.."

They didn't get to far before...

...To Be Cont.

Hehehehe I hope you liked! there's only going to be a few more chapters.. 1 or 2. Depends. Schools loading me with homework... Soo yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Turns

Chapter 6

Sorry it took like forever to get this one, computer took a noise dive... :( stupid computer...

Okay I think I'll squeeze 2 more chapters outta this, thins one and the epilogue. Okay. Plus.. I'm running outta ideas.. yeah..

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah blah

--------

_"Fine fine!!" Naruto walked in. It wasn't long until Naruto was running out. "Run!!" He yelled._

_"Why?" Sakura asked looking back gasping. Little 10 year olds were after Naruto. "What you do?!" SHe yelled._

_"I.. I don't know!" Naruto yelled as he ran. "All I know is I walked in, some little kids were all like 'oh your Naruto! From Naruto! And your on Toonami at 9:00!! Oh My Gosh!!' And then I ran.."_

_They didn't get to far before..._

...they ran into someone special. "Oh Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled hiding behind the lazy Chunnin. Naruto didn't notice the other ninja that came with him.

Shikamaru sighed "Naruto.." He grumbled, "What did you do this time?" The crowd of children stopped in aw.

"A-eeee! Its Shikamaru!" Some yelled butchering his name.

Shizune stepped up. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan Please lets go, Tsunade-sama is worried!" She looked all professional in her ninja vest.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, This place was getting boring anyway." The sprang away at supper fast ninja speed and back into the park, where they appeared first place. "Hey Sakura-chan, why do you look so upset?"

Sakura crossed her arms angrily, "Stupid Ino pig!" She yelled.

"Ino?" Naruto looked around, "Where?!"

"I'm over here, baka!" Ino yelled angrily.

A vain throbbed in Sakura's forehead. "Only I can call Naruto that!" She yelled defensively facing her, her fists clench.

"What makes you so special forehead girl?!" Ino yelled back, you could literarily see the sparks flying.

Naruto blinked uneasily. Shizune looked at Shikamaru wit ha 'why the hell did you bring her??' face.

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged "I couldn't find anyone better.."

Hinata blushed, _/There.. fighting over Naruto-kun.. do I really have that much competition??/ _She looked at Naruto, he looked at her and she freaked out hiding her face.

Naruto smiled "at least not everyone hates me, huh Hinata?"

Hinata jumped, "I.. could never hate you Naruto-kun" She said under her breath.

"What was that I couldn't hear you." Naruto stood closer his head near her.

Hinata looked started. "Oh it was nothing," She said quickly twiddling her thumbs smiling.

"Uhh okay!" Naruto smiled looking back at the fighting girls.

Hinata smiled again, _/Maybe someday.. I'll tell him../_

Sakura and Ino were soon tired from yelling, "Stupid... Ino... pig..." Sakura panted.

"OKay, okay! Enough lets go!" Shizune said yelled standing in between them. "Look, we shouldn't stay here long, lets go."

"Fine!" Sakura turned her back form her rival.

"Fine too!" Ino replied angrily.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome, lets at least try to at least hurry back before they try to kill each other.."

Hinata stepped up, "W-what about the package?" She asked softly, holding out the box.

Shizune took the box from her hands, "Thank you Hinata. At least someone is mature.."

Naruto sighed looking at the sky, "Well, can we go back.. I want.. RAMEN!!" He smiled excitedly.

"I could go for some ramen." Sakura mumbled delighted. "How about we all get some ramen when we get back, huh Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded "Oh course, ramen sounds great."

"Okay then lets go!!" Naruto started walking in a random direction.

"Wrong way.. Naruto.." Shikamaru sighed. "Its this way" He pointed the complete opposite way.

"Well if I went long enough I'd make it there sooner or later"

Hinata giggled, and Sakura glared. Ino kept to herself. "Well if we're don't making jokes" Ino started. "Lets go, this place is smelly and noisy.."

"Just like you.." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Forehead girl?!" Ino yelled.

"Your Noise and Smelly, pig!" The girls started to fight again...

-----

Sorry again it took so long to get this out. One more I promises it'll be out soon. Sorry again :D oh and Sorry its short.. my bad :P


	7. Chapter 7

-1Unexpected Turns

Chapter 7

Hello everyone… really sorry it took me soooo long… Truthfully, I forgot all about this. So if you have read any of my other works I plan on finishing all of my works within a month. (I still have a week of exams so yeah…)

------

_Hinata giggled, and Sakura glared. Ino kept to herself. "Well if we're don't making jokes" Ino started. "Lets go, this place is smelly and noisy.."_

_"Just like you.." Sakura mumbled under her breath._

_"What was that Forehead girl?!" Ino yelled._

_"Your Noise and Smelly, pig!" The girls started to fight again..._

…"Enough!" Shikamaru yelled, rubbing his temples angrily. _The more I'm around troublesome females… the more I wonder why…_

Ino looked at her teammate and sighed, putting a hand on her waist, "Whatever…" She mumbled and looked around. "Lets leave."

Hinata nodded, "But what way do we go?" She had her hands behind her and looked around.

"No worries." Shizune said, "You guys fell threw a portal that connects the two places, but you never decide to look for it again.." She sighed. "So if you just go back to that spot we'll be back."

Naruto stared at her, "Umm, what?" he asked seriously.

Shizune blinked, Ino looked at him like an idiot, Hinata smiled a little, and Shikamaru shook his head.

Sakura, on the other hand, got violent, "Naruto!" She yelled and hit him on the head. "You baka!"

_INNER SAKURA: "Why didn't we think of that earlier! Cha!"_

Naruto spun and fell onto his back. She held his head and rolled around, "Ow, ow, ow! S-Sakura-chan!" He sat up and looked at her.

Hinata flinched, "Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

Ino looked at her and smiled, "Its okay Hinata-chan, maybe one day he'll actually get some brains and see that you care."

Hinata looked at her and blinked, "W-what?" She said turning red. "No, no Naruto-kun is just my friend," She said and turned around, her face as red as a tomato.

Ino laughed lightly, "Oh course. Should we leave then?" She asked Shikamaru and Shizune.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, lets go… this place is getting weird and weirder the longer we stay…"

Shizune nodded, "Yes, come along _children._" She started to walk off.

Naruto followed Shizune, still rubbing his head. "This has been the worst mission ever…" He sighed.

"Oh, since you failed this mission, Tsunade-sama has another for you. Another delivery. All three of you again." Shizune smiled. "So once we get back into Konoha, you'll be off again."

"B-b-but… what about…. THE RAMEN!?" Naruto asked, near to crying.

"Well… you'll have to deal with it…" Shizune sighed.

Sakura shot Naruto a glare, which shut him up instantly, "This time we won't mess up." Sakura smiled.

_INNER SAKURA: "What the hell? We just went threw shit with all this! CHA!"_

Shizune stood in a spot, "Okay here it is, come on." She said and just vanished. Naruto blinked walking to the spot to investigate. He too disappeared. Soon everyone was back.

----

"We're here to pick up our next package Tsunade-sama." Sakura walked into the office, dragging Naruto behind her.

Tsunade blinked, "What's… wrong with him?"

"Oh you know the normal." Sakura sighed, "Tried to ditch us to get his ramen…"

Hinata walked in and glanced at Naruto. "Umm.. We'll do better this time, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, this is an easy task, just deliver this package to the neighboring town." She said and tossed a box to them.

Hinata nodded catching it. "We'll do our best."

"Lest go Naruto…" Sakura growled pulling him after her.

Naruto was half crying, "B-but the ramen Sakura-chan. The Ramen!"

----

Hinata looked around. "I… think we are lost…" She said softly.

"What?" Sakura looked around, "b-but how?"

"Well…" Hinata thought for a moment. "Remember when we were heading out, Naruto-kun said we should go west?"

Sakura looked up, the sun was setting ahead of them, they went west. "This can't be happening.."

Naruto smiled, "I know! Lets go this way…" A little longer at exploring there was a house. "Lets ask them for help!" Naruto said and ran up to the door.

Hinata and Sakura walked up beside him, "This… feels so familiar." Sakura mumbled.

Hinata nodded, Naruto reached for the doorbell, she gasped. "Wait, no Naruto-kun!"

To late, Naruto hit the bell. It rang and then nothing happened. "What? Nothing happened…" As soon as he said that, the ground under them folded away and the were being sent on another screaming ride.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed in the darkness, "I'm going to kill you!"

----

When they woke up, they were in a new place. "W-where are we?" Hinata asked softly.

A boy came running up and caught a Frisbee, he looked at the confused ninja, "Good 'day mates!" He was dressed in a pair of trunks and had a tan. "What are fishies doing down hea'?"

"Where are we?" Sakura repeated Hinata's question.

"Why, you're in Australia mates!" He laughed and ran off throwing the Frisbee.

----

Da, END!

I don't know Australian language so I made up something that sounded Australian x.x


End file.
